The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2015
12:00 Пойду вдыхать дым во славу Малаката. А потом надо попытаться заснуть... у нас 4 утра. Так получилось, что я сейчас до 6 не сплю... надо бы подправить такое положение дел. 12:03 Ну, у меня 3 утра. 12:03 И я спал всего 4 часа за 2 дня. 12:05 Силен. Я так уже не могу. 12:09 Это еще не предел. 12:12 Heil. 12:14 :o/ 12:15 Привет, Кайзер. 11:56 Но у меня времени поиграть в Морровинд или Облу, поэтому я стараюсь хотя бы русифицировать то, что есть. 12:00 Пойду вдыхать дым во славу Малаката. А потом надо попытаться заснуть... у нас 4 утра. Так получилось, что я сейчас до 6 не сплю... надо бы подправить такое положение дел. 12:03 Ну, у меня 3 утра. 12:03 И я спал всего 4 часа за 2 дня. 12:05 Силен. Я так уже не могу. 12:09 Это еще не предел. 12:12 Heil. 12:14 :o/ 12:15 Привет, Кайзер. 12:16 А вот и гости дорогие. 12:19 Планы, планы, планы... В планах на ближайшие десятилетия написать несколько книг: о феномене полтергейста, о феномене пирокинеза, о своей собственной пока ещё развивающейся философии, сентиментальный роман о любви и роман а-ля "120 дней Содома". Также написать поэму об императоре Калигуле и стихотворение наподобие "Лесного Царя" Иоганна-Вольфганга Гёте. Как вам? 12:20 Наполеон был скромнее. Он всего-то хотел покорить Роиссю. 12:20 Раису? 12:21 Россию. 12:24 http://bash.im/random одна из моих любимых страничек. 12:26 Я предпочитаю философские цитаты. Вроде Ницше, Диогена и т.п. 12:27 Зачем? 12:27 Сударь эстет. 12:28 Я изучал философию и могу определённо сказать, что это похоже на белку в колесе, которую постоянно подкармливают орешками. 12:28 Философия - основа демагогии. 12:28 Да, там можно увидеть мудрость и глубину. 12:28 Застоя. 12:28 В этом наши с тобой взгляды сходятся. 12:29 Философия – основа мироздания, человеческого и нечеловеческого воззрения мира и смысл моей жизни. 12:29 Я не заявляю, что как наука она бесполезна. 12:29 Наоборот, даже очень полезна. 12:29 Это твоя самая большая ошибка. 12:29 Я боле предпочитаю философию не как науку, сколько как мировоспиятие. 12:30 Почему ошибка? 12:30 Классическая хвиласофейа с ее классическими хвиласофами - бесполезнейшая из наук. Да здравствует разум и логика, умение рассуждать, вести диспут, отстаивать свою точку зрения и соглашаться с оппонентом))) И все - вся философия. 12:30 Ты ищещь ответы на вопросы, которые ставили еще в античности. 12:30 Нет, она не бесполезна. 12:30 Она как напоминание всем нам, как каменная табличка. 12:31 Сквозь время движется она. 12:31 Я говорю про классическую философию. КФ. Диогены, Ницше и прочие Фрейды, заучивание их взглядов и подходов не заменят того, что я описал выше под девизом "Да здравствует!" 12:31 Ты не единственный, кто мне так говорил. Но видишь ли: людям постоянно нужно напоминать те ответы на вопросы, которые получали, как ты говоришь, ещё в античности, либо преподносить им свои ответы. 12:32 Ну, учил. Ну, экзамен сдавал. Куча геморроя. 12:32 Пойми же, люди не учаться. 12:32 Ошибке. 12:32 норм 12:32 Ладно, плевать. 12:32 Так 12:33 Знаю. Но начнём с того, что мне это нравится, остальное – приложится. 12:33 Можно сколько угодно давать наставления и советы, говорить об опыте прошлого и внимать к их разуму. 12:33 Понимаешь... мне плевать, как видел мир Диоген. Его тело - давно прах. Мне важно, что происходит сейчас. 12:33 Сейчас происходит то же, что и всегда 12:33 Я могу относиться к миру позитивно или пессимистически. Но это не меняет событий. И даже мироощущение меняет лишь частично. 12:34 Хорошо, Кайзер, в таком случаи можно читать цитаты Жёлудя из ВК, Кончиты на интервью, Виталия Кличко и прочих современных дебилов, ибо действительно умных людей в современности – мало. А философия есть саморазвитие человеческого разума. 12:35 Если только не перестараться. 12:35 Поэтому я считаю, что КФ не стОит того, чтобы ее изучать. Вообще. Даже с целью ознакомления. Логика - вот что заменяет философию. Логика, умение рассуждать и наблюдать, связывать факты и делать выводы. А цитатки типа "Бог умер" - бред. 12:35 Видимо, вы меня не услышали. 12:36 Попробую подробнее, хотя уже "плыву" - в сон клонит. 12:36 Не, я просто по страницам прыгаю. 12:36 Перевожу очередную статью, я уже сбился со счёту. 12:36 Рационализм и логика не есть идеальное восприятие мира сего, ибо некоторые вещи нельзя объяснить логически, лишь чувствами и иррационализмом. 12:37 Я говорил о разнице между двумя подходами. Первый - то, как преподают КФ у нас. Запомните вот этого хвиласофа, он говорил то и то. Годы жизни такие-то. Его точка зрения на мир такая то. 12:37 А есть такие вещи, которые в "абсолютном понимании" не объяснить ни логике, ни чувствам. 12:39 Ладно, восприятие – субъективно-относительная вещь (как, впрочем, любая другая). Не буду разводить холивары. 12:39 Второй подход - и в него великолепно укладывается то, о чем ты говоришь - умение рассуждать логически или даже чувственно. Т.е. вот, жил такой вот Фрейд и думал примерно так: факт+факт, из этого следует... а какой бы вывод сделали вы? А давайте на этом уроке обсудим строение вселенной, макро- и микромир? Вот что в моем понимании философия. Умение мыслить. Умение познавать. 12:41 Т.е. разница между заучиванием цитат из прошлого и пониманием того, как самому создать подобные цитаты - огромна. И пусть твои цитаты не будут идеальны, но в опред. контексте они будут верны. И это не холивар - я лишь поясняю свою точку зрения, но готов принять и твою, хоть она и не совпадает с моей. 12:42 Чувства есть самый ненадёжный источник. 12:42 Как и половой член вместо мозга. 12:42 Зато эффектный. 12:43 Эффектность чаще всего разбивается о практичность. 12:43 Но лучше, когда эти два понятия вместе. 12:43 Согласен лишь отчасти. Чувства - такой же источник информации. И именно потому, что они являются источником информации, не существует четкой логики, иначе весь мир свелся бы к одной лишь математике. 12:44 Я не имел ввиду чувственное восприятие предметов. 12:44 Это-то и так понятно. 12:45 Тогда я не совсем тебя понял. Но мы еще как-нибудь вернемся к этому диалогу. Мне пора спать... я откланяюсь, комп включенным оставлю Если чат не лаганет, хоть будет что почитать утром. 12:46 Gute nacht. 12:46 :o/ 12:49 У меня такое ощущение, что власть имущие играют со мной в плохой коп-хороший коп. 12:59 Я спать. Всем спокойной ночи. 12:43 Эффектность чаще всего разбивается о практичность. 12:43 Но лучше, когда эти два понятия вместе. 12:43 Согласен лишь отчасти. Чувства - такой же источник информации. И именно потому, что они являются источником информации, не существует четкой логики, иначе весь мир свелся бы к одной лишь математике. 12:44 Я не имел ввиду чувственное восприятие предметов. 12:44 Это-то и так понятно. 12:45 Тогда я не совсем тебя понял. Но мы еще как-нибудь вернемся к этому диалогу. Мне пора спать... я откланяюсь, комп включенным оставлю Если чат не лаганет, хоть будет что почитать утром. 12:46 Gute nacht. 12:46 :o/ 12:49 У меня такое ощущение, что власть имущие играют со мной в плохой коп-хороший коп. 12:59 Я спать. Всем спокойной ночи. 03:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-o_1PwaP5Y 03:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-o_1PwaP5Y 08:01 08:02 Приветствую, Нереварин 08:02 Далёк ли путь от Акавира до места сего? 08:03 <Нереварин в Акавире> Здравствуй! Где все? 08:03 <Нереварин в Акавире> Далеко 08:04 <Нереварин в Акавире> Я прихватил Довакина и он просто поглотил душу Тош Рака 08:04 Все... 08:05 Тяжелая была битва, но все же водка оказалась сильнее... 08:05 Полягли все... 08:05 <Нереварин в Акавире> Рюмка водки на столе... Горько!!! 08:05 Думаю к 12 проснутся. 08:06 Нереварин, ты пьян, иди домой. 08:07 <Нереварин в Акавире> TheLibeRty, приветствую. Как говорил Khajiit Do'kesha водка в выходной оказалась... более жестокой. Все полегли 08:09 08:10 Здравия, TheLibeRty 08:14 Народ сходится. Привет, Гаруст 08:14 <Гаруст> Пррривет, живыыые... 08:17 Привет, аргонианин) 08:19 Половина "жителей" сего чата, наверное, еще не освободилась от объятий Морфея. 08:23 08:24 <Гаруст> 08:24 08:24 <Гаруст> 08:25 08:25 <Гаруст> 08:26 08:26 <Гаруст> 08:27 <Нереварин в Акавире> 08:27 08:28 <Гаруст> 08:28 <Гаруст> Хм, может уже сходить в Данстар... 08:28 "Чарли Чаплин, Чарли Чаплин - великий маг! Не промолвив даже слова - он все сказал!" - чья-то там песня. 08:32 08:33 Плохая Погода приходит, плохая Погода уходит 08:36 Хех, интересно, мой День рождением совпадает с Днем рождения Тилля Линдеманна. 08:26 08:26 <Гаруст> 08:27 <Нереварин в Акавире> 08:27 08:28 <Гаруст> 08:28 <Гаруст> Хм, может уже сходить в Данстар... 08:28 "Чарли Чаплин, Чарли Чаплин - великий маг! Не промолвив даже слова - он все сказал!" - чья-то там песня. 08:32 08:33 Плохая Погода приходит, плохая Погода уходит 08:36 Хех, интересно, мой День рождением совпадает с Днем рождения Тилля Линдеманна. 08:49 * Markersx покинул чат 08:49 * Markersx присоединился к чату 08:49 * Markersx покинул чат 08:57 08:57 08:59 <Гаруст> 08:59 08:59 08:59 09:01 <Вредная> Привет, народ! 09:02 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:03 <Вредная> Подскажите, а сигильский камень (обливион) во вратах обливиона ищется? 09:06 <Гаруст> Ну в статье написано что в плане Мерунеса Дагона в бааашне... 09:06 <Гаруст> А больше и не зззнаю про Обливион... 09:15 привет всем! 09:17 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:23 как дела? 09:25 <Гаруст> Норррмально вррроде... 09:26 прекррррасно... 09:01 <Вредная> Привет, народ! 09:02 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:03 <Вредная> Подскажите, а сигильский камень (обливион) во вратах обливиона ищется? 09:06 <Гаруст> Ну в статье написано что в плане Мерунеса Дагона в бааашне... 09:06 <Гаруст> А больше и не зззнаю про Обливион... 09:15 привет всем! 09:17 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:23 как дела? 09:25 <Гаруст> Норррмально вррроде... 09:26 прекррррасно... 09:41 Ave. 09:41 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:42 Ave, zaurius. 09:46 Привет, Им) 09:47 Heil alle. 09:47 Не заметил, как вы вернулись. Извиняюсь. 09:56 <Гаруст> " - Я состою на 40% из подков самых везучих лошадей в Мексике отправленых на мыловарню! 09:56 <Гаруст> - Что то они не очень везучие. 09:56 <Гаруст> - Без подков то конечно." 10:06 опять привет, господа 10:07 Ave. 10:08 и тебе на варваров не нарваться 10:09 Gratias. 09:41 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:42 Ave, zaurius. 09:46 Привет, Им) 09:47 Heil alle. 09:47 Не заметил, как вы вернулись. Извиняюсь. 09:56 <Гаруст> " - Я состою на 40% из подков самых везучих лошадей в Мексике отправленых на мыловарню! 09:56 <Гаруст> - Что то они не очень везучие. 09:56 <Гаруст> - Без подков то конечно." 10:06 опять привет, господа 10:07 Ave. 10:08 и тебе на варваров не нарваться 10:09 Gratias. 09:41 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 09:42 Ave, zaurius. 09:46 Привет, Им) 09:47 Heil alle. 09:47 Не заметил, как вы вернулись. Извиняюсь. 09:56 <Гаруст> " - Я состою на 40% из подков самых везучих лошадей в Мексике отправленых на мыловарню! 09:56 <Гаруст> - Что то они не очень везучие. 09:56 <Гаруст> - Без подков то конечно." 10:06 опять привет, господа 10:07 Ave. 10:08 и тебе на варваров не нарваться 10:09 Gratias. 11:12 <Димон915> Кто играет магом? В Скайриме. 11:15 Трям :o/ 11:16 <Димон915> Чо 0.о 11:16 Трям - это значит Здравствуйте))) 11:16 <Димон915> ппц 11:17 Из мультика одного, очень старого 11:17 <Димон915> ты мен 11:17 Я всех так приветствую в этом чате. 11:17 <Димон915> чо за мультик 11:17 <Димон915> ? 11:17 А я и сам не помню, если честно, очень давно смотрел 11:17 Советских времен мультик 11:18 <Димон915> в скайрим играеш? 11:18 Можно бы и погуглить... и даже пересмотреть 11:18 Да 11:18 <Димон915> кем маг вор ..... 11:18 Про мага - я играю не магом, но частично прокачивал магию. 11:19 <Димон915> хах а я архи маг 11:19 Я за войня - тяж-двуручник, но сейчас на 11лвл бегаю в легкой броне+меч+щит. 11:19 <Димон915> я по магии тащюсь 11:19 война* 11:19 <Димон915> какой левал 11:19 Хах, снова опечатался 11:20 сто одинадцатый 11:20 111 11:20 Ave тем, кто пришёл. 11:20 :o/ рад видеть тебя. 11:20 <Димон915> ахах 11:21 <Димон915> кто играет в wow 11:21 * CruiserBK у компа набегами, скоро буду. 11:21 Kein Ich. 11:22 В Цивилизации 5 собираюсь объявить войну Вавилону. Закидаю их ядерными бомбами. :banana: 11:22 <Димон915> хахаха 11:23 Димон, какую музыку слушаешь? 11:23 <Димон915> рок 11:24 <Димон915> реп иногда да басс 11:24 <Димон915> а ты 11:25 Рок. Причём по большей части тяжёлый. А рэп вообще на слух не переношу. 11:25 <Димон915> Ну я слушаю толька еменем 11:25 <Димон915> из репа 11:26 Еменем... ХэДэ. 11:26 Я тоже не переношу реп. Хотя там иногда (очень редко) попадаются достойные вещи. 11:26 <Димон915> чо я немагу аватарку паменять 11:26 Может размер файла большой. 11:26 <Димон915> точна 11:27 <Димон915> спс 11:27 <Димон915> шас я 11:27 Огромные изображения на аву не идут. Надо маленткие. 11:27 Дима, первый совет - подучи русский язык. Я без стеба, без подколов, просто дружеский совет. 11:27 * маленькие. 11:27 Кайзер, + 11:27 Второй дружеский совет, порекомендую тебе сейчас хорошую музыку. 11:28 <Димон915> ну 11:28 Обрати внимание на следующих исполнителей: Skrillex (есть в нем что-то от рэпа, но более серьезный парень), 11:29 God is an Astronaut - великолепная смесь пост-рока и эмбиэнт 11:29 Ef (шведы) и Mooncake (питерцы) - обалденный чистый пост-рок 11:29 Если хочешь потяжелее, то: 11:30 <Димон915> скрилекс знаю 11:30 Offspring, System of a Down. 11:31 Чистый эмбиэнд и ню-джазз с гитарными композициями пока не рекомендую, просто не поймешь. Позже, лет через 5-10 начнешь понимать. 11:31 Все, что я написал - без подколов, просто дружеские советы. Мир))) 11:32 эмбиэнт* 11:33 Fur mich Раммштайн – идеальная группа. Рок тяжёлый, не металлический, но и не лёгкий. И текста со смыслом, не то что какой-то фристайл. Обычно я встречаю музыкальные группы либо слишком тяжёлые для моего слуха и восприятия, либо слишком лёгкие. 11:33 О, еще могу рекомендовать тебе весьма малоизвестную группу The Draymin. Очень доставляют, особенно если слушать через качественную акустику, или на прогулке в наушниках. 11:34 Согласен с твоим мнением про Раммов... кроме текстов. Мне у них нравится вся музыка, а из текстов только Ich Will. 11:34 Более того, именно попытки гуглить переводы песен оттолкнули меня от этой группы. 11:35 ХэДэ. Просто необыкновенный смысл. 11:35 Димон, если перезайдешь в чат - потеряешь все рекомендации, которые мы написали. Сохрани в блокнотик))) Потом перезайди - и твоя ава прогрузится в чате. 11:36 Ты пахнешь так вкусно - мне не по душе такие тексты. 11:37 Du riechsts so gut, ja? 11:38 Bück dich befehl Ich dir, 11:38 Wende dein antlitz ab von mir. 11:38 Dein gesicht ist mir egal. 11:38 Buck dich... 11:38 Именно. 11:39 Я вообще не знаю немецкий. 11:40 Нагнись, я приказываю тебе, 11:40 Отвернись от меня. 11:40 Мне безразлично твое лицо. 11:40 Нагнись. 11:40 Fur mich. 11:40 Так. Я объявляю войну Вавилону. 11:40 Мне нравится его экспрессивность, но я называю этот язык "лающим". Сложно представить себе, например, романтическую песню на немецком. Зато для выражения сильных эмоций, как в шедевре Ich Will - идеальнее языка просто нет. 11:41 Димон либо обновляет аватарку, либо не выдержал нашего с тобой высокоинтеллектуального диалога))) 11:42 ХэДэ. 11:42 Да, немецкий язык идеален для "лающего" ораторства. 11:43 По-моему, ещё в таком случаи хорош испанский. 11:44 Тоже верно. 11:45 Ты, кстати, тоже можешь присмотреться к моему списку исполнителей. 11:46 Я как-то сейчас вообще не хочу экспериментировать с музыкой. Пока что я слушаю проверенных исполнителей. 11:46 Дела ваше, сударь. Я не навязываю, я лишь рекомендую. 11:47 Ich weis, Ich verstehen. 11:48 Тем не менее, учитывая ваши вкусы, на мой взгляд, The Draymin мог бы вам доставить. А также Ef - по крайней мере, более тяжелые композиции, вроде 11 shots and suggen death. 11:49 Тебя называют здесь НеНемец. Можешь рассказать почему? 11:50 Если вопрос нескромный - приношу свои извинения... 11:53 <Тарракот> Всем привет 11:53 Думаю, ты заметил, что я иногда разговариваю по-немецки. Тарракот как-то назвал меня за это "Немец", но я сказал, что я не немец. Потому и называют. ) 11:53 Привет, Ши. 11:54 Тарракотик пришел))) :o/ 11:46 Я как-то сейчас вообще не хочу экспериментировать с музыкой. Пока что я слушаю проверенных исполнителей. 11:46 Дела ваше, сударь. Я не навязываю, я лишь рекомендую. 11:47 Ich weis, Ich verstehen. 11:48 Тем не менее, учитывая ваши вкусы, на мой взгляд, The Draymin мог бы вам доставить. А также Ef - по крайней мере, более тяжелые композиции, вроде 11 shots and suggen death. 11:49 Тебя называют здесь НеНемец. Можешь рассказать почему? 11:50 Если вопрос нескромный - приношу свои извинения... 11:53 <Тарракот> Всем привет 11:53 Думаю, ты заметил, что я иногда разговариваю по-немецки. Тарракот как-то назвал меня за это "Немец", но я сказал, что я не немец. Потому и называют. ) 11:53 Привет, Ши. 11:54 Тарракотик пришел))) :o/ 12:01 <Тарракот> Привет, Леха 12:01 <Тарракот> Привет, ненемец) 12:01 Привет-привет 12:01 Я тебе там на стене откоментил. 12:01 <Тарракот> О, даже бот здесь)Какая прелесть) 12:02 Ага. Я боту в личку написал вчерась - молчит, зараза. 12:02 ))) 12:03 буль 12:04 :o/ 12:05 <Тарракот> Привет, Танкист 12:07 Heil. 12:07 буль 12:09 Бух-буль? 12:09 я нашел в руинах на острове двемерскую сферу, но мне очень жаль терять ее в бою, присутствует ли здесь возможность как в фаллауте? 12:09 нууу, откулючение смерти напарника 12:10 <Тарракот> Можно консолью реснуть 12:10 <Тарракот> Еще мона плагинами ставить "бессмертие" напарникам 12:10 плагины всякие это не для меня, мне лень 12:11 <Тарракот> Тогда ресуррект в консоли 12:11 ладно, отведу его к себе в усадьбу, будет в музее стоять 12:13 жаль, что со сферой то и поговорить нельзя, только "пых", да "пшшш"((( 12:14 кстати, подскажие мне, пожалуйста, команду спавна монстров 12:17 <Димон915> Здаров народ 12:17 и тебе не деспавниться 12:19 Инь и Ян. 12:23 пока 12:31 Здравствуй, Безмолвный... :o/ 12:32 Не называй меня так. 12:33 "Кракозябра" и то лучше. Или что там у тебя было? 12:33 Но ты такой и есть. 12:33 Я про Безмолвного. 12:33 Хотя запрещать – твоё право. 12:35 У тебя сложнопроизносимый ник. А мне какбэ хочется видеть в тебе не постоянно молчащего анонимуса в пакетике, а живого человека. Вот я и попытался подобрать тебе ник, который тебе подходит больше. Ты почти никогда не говоришь. Даже мой вопрос тебе в личку проигнорил, несмотря на слово, которое я дал тебе. 12:36 <Тарракот> Привет, антердрюкер) 12:37 Антердрбкер... Я буду звать тебя Рюк. 12:38 Тогда уж Рюук. Из Death Note. ))) 12:38 <Тарракот> Щя обидится) 12:38 Я про него и говорил, Кайзер. 12:39 Возможно, Ши. 12:39 А есть на что обижаться? Я вроде как по-доброму к нему. А он молчит. Загадочный. 12:39 Ненемец, лолЪ))) 12:39 Чувства субъективны. 12:39 Я не на что не обижаюсь. 12:39 И это здорово. 12:39 То, что тебе кажется безобидным, кому-то может показаться грубостью. Но это итак ясно. 12:40 Просто мне не нравятся эти ваши прозвища и недопереводы/транслитерации. 12:40 Ну а как еще тебя называть? Ты просто скажи, и все дела! 12:40 Никак. 12:41 Или реальное имя в студию. Ну не Деоном же тебя звать? 12:41 <Тарракот> Аннердрюкер, сам такой ник выбрал) 12:41 Ладно, оставьте его в покое что ли. 12:41 <Тарракот> Каждый, выбирая ник, знал, на что идет) 12:41 Ненемец, ОК. Ты прав. Пусть сидит и молчит. 12:41 Я не выбирал "Аннердрюкер". 12:42 Я вообще не пойму, зачем ты здесь. Какую цель преследуешь? Если даже не общаешься... 12:43 Пррривет. 12:43 Как называть - непонятно. Кто-такой - неизвестно. Зачем в чате - не ясно. Is a maaaagic. 12:43 Гаруст, :o/ 12:43 <Тарракот> Пррривет, Гаррруст) 12:43 <Гаруст> Прррривет живыыые... 12:44 <Тарракот> Антердрюкер, что ж делать.. Ник читается так, хоть застрели) 12:44 Нет, не так. 12:45 Так прочитай, лол) 12:45 <Тарракот> Для меня так ;) 12:45 Вот трудный, его же просят прочитать, чтобы ему же абЫдна не было, а он морозится))) 12:46 <Тарракот> Та лан, Лех) Не хочет говорить - прочтем сами 12:47 Его не нужно читать. 12:43 <Тарракот> Пррривет, Гаррруст) 12:43 <Гаруст> Прррривет живыыые... 12:44 <Тарракот> Антердрюкер, что ж делать.. Ник читается так, хоть застрели) 12:44 Нет, не так. 12:45 Так прочитай, лол) 12:45 <Тарракот> Для меня так ;) 12:45 Вот трудный, его же просят прочитать, чтобы ему же абЫдна не было, а он морозится))) 12:46 <Тарракот> Та лан, Лех) Не хочет говорить - прочтем сами 12:47 Его не нужно читать. 12:48 <Тарракот> Зашел на центральную вики) Он и там в чате) 12:48 ))) 12:48 <Гаруст> В моей нету зато :З 12:49 Он вездесущ))) Иногда я думаю, что он не есть живой человек. Нечто вроде Creepy 12:49 Хотя - вносит интригу, оживляет чат. Тоже хорошее дело. 12:50 <Кей-кун> приветствую вас 12:50 Кей-кун, :o/ 12:50 Heil. 12:50 <Кей-кун> извините. а тут не пробегал Одинадцать? 12:50 Вроде nein. 12:51 <Кей-кун> нигде не могу найти этого несчастного 12:51 Кей-кун... Похоже на Суйкун. 12:51 <Кей-кун> чем это? 12:51 Произношением. 12:51 <Тарракот> Привет, Кун) 12:51 <Кей-кун> привет 12:51 Омонимия, если не ошибаюсь. 12:52 <Кей-кун> эх, везёт вам, а у меня комп скайрим не тянет 12:52 * CruiserBK вспомнил пошлый анекдот, но решил его не постить. 12:52 <Кей-кун> да, но не думаю, что имена можно считать омонимами 12:52 <Кей-кун> тем более японские 12:53 Это верно. 12:53 Ajo. 12:54 Но Суйкун для меня привычнее, так как некогда я любил смотреть покемонов. 12:54 <Кей-кун> хех 12:54 <Кей-кун> а сейчас что смотришь? 12:54 В принципе, я бы и сейчас их посмотрел. 12:54 <Кей-кун> я предпочитаю более эпичные аниме 12:55 Сейчас иногда, конечно, смотрю аниме, но только про любовь. 12:55 "Пять сантиметров в секунду" – восхитительное аниме. 12:55 <Кей-кун> я не очень люблю такие, но иногда попадаются 12:56 <Кей-кун> например "Девушка и подруга детства" 12:56 Из эпического жанра предпочитаю по большей части фильмы. 12:56 <Кей-кун> или "Розовая пора моей школьной жизни" 12:57 <Кей-кун> я люблю фентези из фильмов 12:57 Но вот "47 ронинов" вообще не понравился. ( 12:57 А я драмы. 12:57 <Кей-кун> есть совмещённые 12:57 Люблю поныть и погрустить в конце. ) 12:57 <Кей-кун> например "Красавица и чудовище 2014" 12:57 <Кей-кун> офигительный 12:58 Это что, ремейк сказки? 12:58 <Кей-кун> могу подсказать пару фильмов, чтобы поплакать в конце, но некоторые не про любовь 12:58 <Кей-кун> да, типа того 12:58 Давай. 12:58 <Кей-кун> " Мальчик в полосатой пижаме" 12:58 Заранее спасибо. 12:58 <Кей-кун> "Лабиринт фавна" охринительный 12:58 Видел. 12:59 Вроде... 12:59 <Кей-кун> я вчера смотрела 12:59 <Кей-кун> о! есть фильм по аниме тетрадь смерти 12:59 Видел. Только первую часть пока что. 12:59 <Кей-кун> там три части. две основных и одна добавочная 01:00 <Кей-кун> про Л часть дополнительную позырь 01:00 <Кей-кун> там я рыдала 01:00 Да, вот как раз о нём я и хотел посмотреть. 01:00 <Кей-кун> а ведь завтра надо колядовать ? 01:01 Ага. 01:01 Перед Рождеством. 01:01 Вроде. 01:01 <Кей-кун> пнятно 01:01 <Кей-кун> а тут одинадцать воообще не появлялся? 01:01 <Кей-кун> или был, но давно? 01:02 Ну, кажется я видел его как-то раз, но точно не уверен. 01:02 <Кей-кун> да блин, где этот упырок шляется 01:02 <Кей-кун> ладно, пока поищу его 01:03 Упырок. ХэДэ. 01:03 Ну что ж. Удачи с поисками, и вообще удачи. Приятно было пообщаться. 01:04 Привет, политик. 01:04 <-Falcon-> Почему за меня? 01:04 <-Falcon-> Почему не против меня? 01:05 <-Falcon-> Почему идиоты в моей команде? 01:05 <-Falcon-> И так уже долгое время. 01:05 <-Falcon-> Нафиг. 01:05 <-Falcon-> Дота портит нервы. 01:05 Don't play it. 01:06 Play cubes. 01:08 <-Falcon-> Mb you will play cubes? 01:09 May I. But want not. 01:10 I wanna rock. 01:10 <-Falcon-> In vain, you just need this game. 01:11 I gonna play Mario. Yeah, mafaka. 01:12 <Тарракот> Unt3RdRück3R покинул чат. 01:12 <Тарракот> 01:13 <-Falcon-> Не думаю, что слово, которое стоит последним в твоем предложении уместно в данном чате. А то тут законы строги (как оказалось). 01:14 Ich weis. 01:15 <-Falcon-> Странно. 01:15 <-Falcon-> А где типа предупреждение? 01:15 <-Falcon-> Или это только тем, кто не свой? 01:16 Nein. 01:18 <Тарракот> :bita: 01:19 <-Falcon-> Если бы так было год назад, тот этот чат был бы "очищен". 01:21 Бита на аве Тарра даже совпадает по углу с анимацией смайлика. Как мило. 01:21 + 01:26 Кто-то должен стать моим фюрером, чтобы я дошёл на кухню. 01:30 <Тарракот> --- 01:31 <Кей-кун> боже 01:32 <Кей-кун> я ничегошеньки не поняла 01:32 О, Кей-кун. Ну что, нашла того, кого искала? 01:34 <-Falcon-> Im, достаточно съездить в Латвию. 01:34 <-Falcon-> Там таких полно. 01:38 01:38 * CruiserBK живой. 01:21 + 01:26 Кто-то должен стать моим фюрером, чтобы я дошёл на кухню. 01:30 <Тарракот> --- 01:31 <Кей-кун> боже 01:32 <Кей-кун> я ничегошеньки не поняла 01:32 О, Кей-кун. Ну что, нашла того, кого искала? 01:34 <-Falcon-> Im, достаточно съездить в Латвию. 01:34 <-Falcon-> Там таких полно. 01:38 01:38 * CruiserBK живой. 01:44 :o/ 01:45 <Кей-кун> Да, нашла 01:46 ::) 01:46 <Кей-кун> но он снова пропал :-( 01:46 Бывает. 01:46 <Кей-кун> скотина редкостная 01:46 Хех. 01:47 <Тарракот> стч 01:47 Трркт 01:47 <Кей-кун> плохо, что в чатах в викии нет звука 01:47 <Гаруст> Тьфу, злобный крик... 01:48 <-Falcon-> Смотря какие звуки. 01:48 Фус Ро Да. 01:48 <-Falcon-> Йор Тор Шуль 01:48 <-Falcon-> Ога 01:48 <Гаруст> Не в звуке дело... 01:48 <Гаруст> Он раздваивается =/ 01:49 А было бы забавно, когда Ши выкидывал бы кого-нибудь из чата и звучала Фус Ро Да. 01:51 <Тарракот> Хе хе 01:52 <-Falcon-> Помню лихой 2012 год. 01:52 <-Falcon-> Тогда было в чате человек по 20 и все общались. 01:52 <-Falcon-> Все. 01:52 <-Falcon-> А не как сейчас. 01:52 <-Falcon-> Человек 20 в чате - 5 активны. 01:54 Привет, Берти. 01:54 Ну, лично для меня диалог – дело вообще сложное. 01:54 <Кей-кун> не всегда 01:55 <Кей-кун> бывает, когда люди в чате просто разбились на группы 01:55 <Кей-кун> тогда сложно 01:55 <-Falcon-> Обычно личка нужна для высказывания всего. 01:55 <Кей-кун> но тогда ведь не получится 01:55 <Кей-кун> ой 01:55 <Кей-кун> сорри 01:55 <Кей-кун> не туда 01:55 <-Falcon-> Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 01:56 <-Falcon-> азаза 01:56 Большая специализация у меня на монологах и общениях FDS (с самим собой), так как у меня в детстве было очень мало друзей и сейчас не много. 01:56 <-Falcon-> Чувак. 01:56 <-Falcon-> Общение с самим собой - признак сумасшествия. 01:57 <-Falcon-> Прям как у меня. 01:57 <-Falcon-> Только я матерюсь, ну да ладно. 01:57 <Кей-кун> не так уж и плохо 01:57 Ненемец, дат фил бро. 01:57 Это ещё не говорит о сумасшествии. Просто бывает так, что хочешь общаться с кем-то хоть весь день, но сказать нечего. Обычно у меня так бывает с одним человеком. 01:58 <Кей-кун> каждый жень с собой говорю 01:58 <Кей-кун> или более того 01:58 <-Falcon-> Дота не оставит без общения. 01:58 <-Falcon-> Так и лезет все, что хочешь высказать. 01:58 <-Falcon-> Если вы понимаете, о чем я. 01:58 <Кей-кун> могу придумать какого-нить персонажа, и разговаривать как с живым 01:58 <Кей-кун> только рисовать его геморрой 01:59 Gott... 01:59 Куда я попал?! 01:59 <-Falcon-> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umDr0mPuyQc 01:59 Где санитары?! 02:05 Guten abend. 02:08 Само моё появление стопорит чат. 02:08 Лол. 02:09 Я бы так не сказал. 02:09 :o/ 02:10 Приветствую всех)э 02:10 Без э* 02:10 лол, они у меня есть))) 02:10 безЭ 02:11 Целая коробочка))) Спасибо, что напомнил))) 02:11 У тебя есть безЭ? о_О 02:12 Ага 02:12 Купил и забыл, а ты напомнил))) 02:12 <-Falcon-> Так то пишется "Безе". 02:12 Знаю. 02:16 02:21 02:21 02:21 02:21 02:21 02:21 02:21 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 Wow. 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 <Тарракот> :bita: 02:22 Ой. 02:22 Не мешайте мне расти :с 02:23 Я сломал систему. Прости, Сало. 02:23 <-Falcon-> Сало? Лол. 02:23 Сало́. Так яснее? 02:25 Салам. 02:28 Сало́, или 120 дней Содома. 02:22 02:22 <Тарракот> :bita: 02:22 Ой. 02:22 Не мешайте мне расти :с 02:23 Я сломал систему. Прости, Сало. 02:23 <-Falcon-> Сало? Лол. 02:23 Сало́. Так яснее? 02:25 Салам. 02:28 Сало́, или 120 дней Содома. 02:28 <-Falcon-> Трэш. 02:33 Содом? 02:33 <Кей-кун> садо-мазо 02:33 Один бухарь как-то упоминал что-то навроде Содом и Гоморра. 02:34 Это два прелюбодейских города в упоминании Библии (кажется). 02:36 <Одинадцать> Здравствуйте. драконорождённые. 02:36 <Кей-кун> Приветствую вас 02:37 <Одинадцать> Содом и Гомора были уничтожены "огнём с небес" за "грехи, которые творили жители этих городов" 02:37 <Одинадцать> Господом Богом, конечно 02:37 <Кей-кун> начинается 02:37 <Кей-кун> странно, что господь в библии убил туеву хучу людей 02:37 <Кей-кун> а демон 02:37 <Кей-кун> 2 человека 02:38 <Кей-кун> кто же после этого плохой? 02:38 <Кей-кун> что за тишина? 02:39 :o/ я задумался, простите. 02:39 У кого там нехватка внимания? ))) 02:40 Одиннадцать, у тебя ошибка в нике. 02:40 <Одинадцать> Эт не ошибка 02:40 <Одинадцать> я жи не число) 02:40 А. Ну ладно тогда. 02:40 Heil пришедшим. 02:40 <Одинадцать> Heil 02:41 <Кей-кун> похоже на английское слово АД 02:41 <Одинадцать> похоже на немецкое... 02:41 Немецкое приветствие. 02:42 <Одинадцать> именно 02:43 <Кей-кун> я не знаю не единого языка 02:43 <Кей-кун> я днище 02:43 <-Falcon-> Недоступны сервера в Доте, пришлось играть в ЛоЛ. 02:43 <Одинадцать> Немного не в тему, но... 02:43 <Одинадцать> У кого-нибудь есть инструкция для чайников по снятию с довакина сияния Совнгарда? 02:43 Кей-кун, бывает. 02:43 Это как вообще? 02:43 А? 02:43 Что? 02:43 Was? 02:44 Вроде в школе изучают иностранные языки. 02:44 В школе Эдении, кхе-кхе. 02:44 Оh, Gott... Я забыл что такое Эдения... 02:44 Родина Китаны, Рейна и Синдел. 02:45 Это в МК. 02:45 А, ну да. 02:45 Как же я ржал, когда в первом МК Китану называют КАтаной. 02:45 Принцесса Катана, ахха. 02:45 <-Falcon-> А, это вечное противостояние Скорпиона с Саб-Зиро... 02:46 <-Falcon-> Лет в 6 нагибал на Скорпионе всех и вся в МК3. 02:46 <-Falcon-> Ультиматум конечно. 02:47 <-Falcon-> В ориджинале его там нету. 02:47 Разве? 02:47 <-Falcon-> В оригинальном МК3 нету Скорпиона. 02:47 <-Falcon-> И Рейдена. 02:47 Не знал. 02:47 <-Falcon-> И Джонни Кейджа, вроде. 02:48 Это я знаю. 02:48 <-Falcon-> И Рептилии. 02:48 О Боже! 02:48 <-Falcon-> И Бараки. 02:48 Как можно Рептилию изгнать! 02:49 <-Falcon-> И еще кого-то нету. 02:49 Эрмак 02:49 Зато есть Шива. ХэДэ. 02:49 Или Рейн 02:49 Рейна нет, вот. 02:49 <-Falcon-> Ермака не было в 2 первых частях. 02:50 Вкурсе. 02:50 Error Macro 02:50 <-Falcon-> Его можно не считать за героя. 02:50 Ермак, ахха 02:50 <-Falcon-> Типа баг. 02:50 Ермак Сибирь покорял) 02:51 <-Falcon-> Я знаю. 02:51 <-Falcon-> Это аллегория. 02:51 Всегда угорал с такого произношения Эрмака. 02:51 <-Falcon-> Ога. \ 02:51 + 02:51 С чего это его нельзя считать героем? 02:51 В мультике его так называют. 02:51 В МК9 он полноценный персонаж. 02:51 Он полноценный перс, я считаю. 02:52 <-Falcon-> Потому что во второй части (вроде) это баг. 02:52 Ну так и что) 02:52 Зато родился он. 02:52 Это Кратос не герой, а просто впилен разработчиками. 02:52 Или бог солнца ацтеков, тоже муть. 02:52 Или дочь(!) Кейджа и Блэйд. 02:52 <-Falcon-> Я говорю про первые две части. 02:53 Там много кого не было. 02:53 Но они сейчас полноценные персонажи. 02:53 Да, таки каджитище с четырьями руками в МК есть)я 02:53 <-Falcon-> Блин. 02:53 <-Falcon-> Чувак. 02:53 <-Falcon-> Ты меня не понял. 02:54 <-Falcon-> Я лично говорю про первые две части. 02:54 <-Falcon-> Я не говорю про остальные. 02:54 И в чём прикол? 02:54 <-Falcon-> Ни в чем. 02:56 <-Falcon-> Что за Некора такой (-ая)? 02:58 <Одинадцать> http://prntscr.com/5os39m 02:58 <Одинадцать> хороший вопрос 02:58 Госдеп ему проплатил. 02:58 Не кора. 03:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgSwag5NDCU 03:00 Всегда прикалывало. 03:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DC7ZPPwMRA&spfreload=10 03:04 <Кей-кун> ХАХАА, КРУТО. я только-что смогла попасть на этот сайт, сайт адской переписки 03:04 <Кей-кун> я таки нашла его!!! 03:11 <Чай Липтон> Нашествие, ога. 03:12 Привет, Чай. Давно не виделись. 03:12 <Чай Липтон> Привет. 03:12 <Кей-кун> о! 03:12 :o/ 03:12 <Кей-кун> липтон 03:12 <Кей-кун> здоровеньки былы 03:12 Лиииптон-липтонЧаааай))) 03:12 <Кей-кун> и тут звучит индийская музыка 03:13 + 03:13 Скорострельная пушка, чтоб её) 03:14 <Чай Липтон> Посоветуйте годного героя-лесника. 03:14 Дота? 03:14 Робин Гуд 03:14 Гуля. 03:14 Или Лесник 03:14 (Кэп на связи) 03:14 <Чай Липтон> А то надоело Керри и саппортами играть. 03:15 Сейчас про гулю гайды читаю. Насколько же он зависит от тимы... и как легко его законтрить... 03:15 хотел бы я уметь стоять на лайне. Тогда у меня было бы много больше шансов затащить. 03:16 <Чай Липтон> аж порядок установился - лич, тайд, ДК, лич, тайд, ДК, лич, тайд, ДК. 03:16 Гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля. Лол. 03:17 Nature's prophet. 03:17 О, мьсе может в дотку. Удивлен. Доставило. 03:17 <Чай Липтон> И я так к ДК и тайду привыкаю, что потом пушить и брать линии личем пытаюсь. 03:18 Ага, а я настолько привык к фэйзам, что на автомате прожимаю ПТ в замесе. 03:14 (Кэп на связи) 03:14 <Чай Липтон> А то надоело Керри и саппортами играть. 03:15 Сейчас про гулю гайды читаю. Насколько же он зависит от тимы... и как легко его законтрить... 03:15 хотел бы я уметь стоять на лайне. Тогда у меня было бы много больше шансов затащить. 03:16 <Чай Липтон> аж порядок установился - лич, тайд, ДК, лич, тайд, ДК, лич, тайд, ДК. 03:16 Гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля, гуля. Лол. 03:17 Nature's prophet. 03:17 О, мьсе может в дотку. Удивлен. Доставило. 03:17 <Чай Липтон> И я так к ДК и тайду привыкаю, что потом пушить и брать линии личем пытаюсь. 03:18 Ага, а я настолько привык к фэйзам, что на автомате прожимаю ПТ в замесе. 03:19 <Чай Липтон> И все время для ДК забываю покупать предметы и иду на мид ни с чем как рак, только баунти и могу пикать. 03:21 <Тарракот> Лега годный лесник 03:24 А что интересного в Доте, осмелюсь спросить? 03:25 Сама игра. 03:25 <Гаруст> Нее... 03:25 + 03:26 <Тарракот> Всем пока 03:26 <Кей-кун> пока 03:27 Правда, эта игра последние пару дней и у меня и моих 2 друзей в Steam и ещё кого-то не работает... 03:27 Раки в Steam'е. 03:27 Пока, Ши. 03:28 Я уже давно в онлайн не играю, не завлекает. 03:28 Даже жаль немного. 03:29 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=355053037 03:29 <Чай Липтон> = 03:32 <Чай Липтон> Кидайте ваши стим-аккаунты, подружитесь, а я в Стиме некоторое время не сижу, ибо ноут забыл в Пензе. 03:33 На аккаунте с тем сником я не в сети. 03:36 Привет, Unt3RdRück3R) 03:37 Всем привет! 03:37 Hello, Markersx. 03:37 Помогите плиз! 03:38 Что случилось? 03:38 Кстати, ave. 03:38 Довакин, который кричит "Памажиииитеее!" ^_^ Милота))) 03:38 :o/ 03:39 Я играю за мага,получил квест из Коллегии "Посох Магнуса" так вот,когда я зашел до конца убил этого босса с него выпала только шапака а посоха нету((( 03:39 Уже 20 раз переубиваю его 03:39 Хых, добавь консолью))) 03:39 Я через xbox играю( 03:40 Помогие:3 03:40 Консоли зло. Все, что было после Сеги - зло. 03:40 Так вы мне поможете? плиз Очень хочу быть архимагом) 03:41 <-Falcon-> Запомните 03:41 <-Falcon-> Если вы играете в Доту 03:41 <Чай Липтон> Довакин, а че ты от долбобокса хотел? Живи как есть. 03:41 <-Falcon-> Не играйте на русских серверах. 03:42 <-Falcon-> Это влечет за собой нервные расстройства. 03:42 <-Falcon-> И серьезные последствия. 03:42 <-Falcon-> Вот прям как у меня. 03:42 <-Falcon-> Хочется сжечь кого-нибудь. 03:42 ФУС РО БЛЯ((( 03:43 Сокол, + 03:43 <Чай Липтон> Фигасе ты смелый 03:43 Тарракот! Где твоя бита??? 03:43 <-Falcon-> Модератора нет, почему бы и не поматерится. 03:43 Есть чатлог. 03:43 И скриншоты. 03:43 <-Falcon-> Пофиг. 03:43 <-Falcon-> Зато не сразу выкурят. 03:43 <-Falcon-> азазаза 03:44 Dovahkin, :bita: 03:44 <Чай Липтон> Мне при чатлоггере в два раза больше патихардить охота. 03:44 :bita: 03:44 <-Falcon-> Тарракорт - это как Ликея. 03:44 <-Falcon-> Только мужской род. 03:44 И что теперь ваще ни как? 03:44 <-Falcon-> Вот и всё. 03:44 <-Falcon-> Докатился фраерок. 03:45 <Чай Липтон> Довакин, играй на ПК. 03:45 <-Falcon-> Ждет тебя настоящий писец и Антарктиды. 03:45 <-Falcon-> из* 03:46 <Чай Липтон> Писцы - из Египта, песцы - из Антарктиды. 03:46 Как я через xbox буду на пк играть? 03:46 Сокол, нит. Тарракот - няша. А вот Ликея - воплощения зла, приправленного зеленью (догадайся, какой, лол). 03:46 + 03:46 <Чай Липтон> Довакин, играй на ПК а не на иксбоксе, усек? 03:46 Как 03:46 у меня железо не то для пк 03:47 <Чай Липтон> чиво 03:47 <-Falcon-> Чай, мой писец из Антарктиды. 03:47 "у меня железо не то для пк" - это надо в цитаты! 03:47 <-Falcon-> ВК, Тарракот не няша. 03:47 <Файрбол> Довакин, ник пишется Dovahkin. Да, я кэп 03:47 <Чай Липтон> Довакхин Виталька 03:47 <-Falcon-> И еще, откуда ты знаешь ситуэйшн с Ликеей? 03:48 Няша. Не всегда, но... 03:48 не сравнить с Ликеей точно. 03:48 <-Falcon-> Чувак, а ты хоть знаешь, что она творила? 03:49 <Кистрел Дикин> Как я понял, ДА-И надо сразу непропатченный койчать, после чего взять dll из кряка второй версии, а exe из третьей 03:49 Расскажи, мне интересно 03:50 <-Falcon-> Чувак, если ты говоришь, что Ликея творила зло, то откуда тебе это известно? 03:50 Видимо, она творила нечто реально уникальное, если про Ликею тут легенды ходят. 03:50 <-Falcon-> Может мы врем? 03:50 Я провел всего 2 часа на укрочате 03:50 <-Falcon-> Специально. 03:50 Вчера. 03:50 Мне хватило... :rip: 03:50 бульба 03:51 Ave :o/ 03:51 и тебе бульбы 03:51 <Чай Липтон> ТАНКЕР 03:51 шо те над 03:52 <Гаруст> Вот и ты Данстар, на 65 уровне, удивлёёён я... 03:53 <Чай Липтон> Седня какое писло? 03:53 <Чай Липтон> Число* 03:53 пятое 03:54 Чатое))) 03:58 <Кистрел Дикин> http://pleer.com/en/tracks/258071KkFM 04:00 <Кистрел Дикин> -- http://pleer.com/en/tracks/4552485T8pk 04:00 <Гаруст> Хм, Роба Конарика или Крепкая броня из хитина силигондера... 04:02 <-Falcon-> Не, это капец. 04:02 <-Falcon-> Играю на европейском сервере, адекватная команда. 04:02 <-Falcon-> Правда все пиндосы. 04:02 <Кистрел Дикин> Как всё элементарно: "Что это?! Лириум обычно синий... -- не трогайте! Это он осквернённый!" -- Какое простое объяснение сюжета второй части. 04:03 <-Falcon-> Лириум... 04:03 <-Falcon-> что то знакомое 04:03 <-Falcon-> Dragon Age? 04:03 <Кистрел Дикин> да 04:04 <-Falcon-> Так и не удалось пока поиграть в Инквизицию. 04:04 <Кистрел Дикин> Я тоже ещё не запустил, но это дело времени. 04:04 <Файрбол> НИКТО ЭТОГО НЕ ОЖИДАЛ 04:05 :bita: 04:05 Bestrafe zeit. 04:05 Rfgc/ 04:05 Капс. 04:05 Тарракот 04:05 Тарракотик 04:05 Ши. 04:05 Ты где? ))) 04:05 Шихуанди. 04:06 Цинь Шихуанди 04:06 Император 04:06 И его Терракотовая армия. 04:07 Тарра-кот-овая. 04:08 <Кистрел Дикин> 0стафьте его! -- Грэйварден ауторити. 04:08 Тара для кота - Ова. 04:09 Тушёнка по имени Вова-Ова. 04:05 Ши. 04:05 Ты где? ))) 04:05 Шихуанди. 04:06 Цинь Шихуанди 04:06 Император 04:06 И его Терракотовая армия. 04:07 Тарра-кот-овая. 04:08 <Кистрел Дикин> 0стафьте его! -- Грэйварден ауторити. 04:08 Тара для кота - Ова. 04:09 Тушёнка по имени Вова-Ова. 04:11 <Кистрел Дикин> Mescalero 04:11 <Кистрел Дикин> turn your head like a red sombrero 04:11 <Кистрел Дикин> Mescalero 04:11 <Кистрел Дикин> Mescalero 04:13 MEskalero))) 04:13 О дааа! 04:14 Alley-Gator! 04:14 Velcro fly!!! 04:14 <Кистрел Дикин> Here is the news 04:14 <Кистрел Дикин> Coming to you every hour on the hour 04:14 <Кистрел Дикин> (here is the news) 04:14 <Кистрел Дикин> The weathers fine but there may be a meteor shower. 04:14 Оуу йеййеее))) 04:15 First comes smiles, then lies. Last is gunfire. 04:16 Кан-ка ноу рей... 04:16 Blane is pain. 04:16 Он ест. Е-йе-йе-йе-йе-ееееееест! 04:16 © Виктор Цой 04:18 <Кистрел Дикин> Я в инквизишне найду способ танцевать тевтоник 04:19 Тектоник. Хотя тевтоник тоже ничего. 04:20 * CruiserBK пошел играть с ботами в доту. Боты честнее. 04:21 Хмм. 04:22 А ведь Morroblivion - весьма неплохой мод. 04:22 А, нет. 04:22 Skyobliivon. 04:22 Движок Обливиона убог до невозможости. 04:23 <Кистрел Дикин> http://pikabu.ru/story/tevtonik_2787966 04:23 И движок Skyrim ему будет только в плюс. 04:23 Тевтельник. 04:24 Чёрт, была ведь статья про Велкидские камни. 04:25 Куда же она делась.. 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:35 Привет, Таёжник) 04:35 Ave. 04:37 Весело тут у вас. 04:37 Мне норм. 04:42 В гробу веселее. 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> Thats right! 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> (Black fly!) 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> Thats right! 04:44 Интересно, есть ли мод на завершение ветки ТБ без убийства императора. 04:44 <Кистрел Дикин> ... я химичу с кряками ДА-И, и вообще проснулся недавно, ткчто мне не до разговоров 04:45 Да, негоже убивать хорошего императора. 04:58 Забавно. Собрался так, как в жизни не собирался. Зафокусили только один раз, трое на одного. В остальном норм. 04:35 Привет, Таёжник) 04:35 Ave. 04:37 Весело тут у вас. 04:37 Мне норм. 04:42 В гробу веселее. 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> Thats right! 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> (Black fly!) 04:43 <Кистрел Дикин> Thats right! 04:44 Интересно, есть ли мод на завершение ветки ТБ без убийства императора. 04:44 <Кистрел Дикин> ... я химичу с кряками ДА-И, и вообще проснулся недавно, ткчто мне не до разговоров 04:45 Да, негоже убивать хорошего императора. 04:58 Забавно. Собрался так, как в жизни не собирался. Зафокусили только один раз, трое на одного. В остальном норм. 05:00 :o/ 05:03 <Чай Липтон> М? 05:10 Надеюсь ты чёрный чай, ибо зелёный Липтон - гадость. 05:11 А я томат. 05:14 <Чай Липтон> Зелёный Липтон нормальный. А так я лимонный. 05:21 Всем пока. 05:24 Пока. 05:24 Привет, Нереварин на Акавире) 05:29 Убил Витторию Вичи... и всех стражников заодно. 05:29 <Нереварин в Акавире> А где модераторы? 05:31 Некора всех съела. 05:31 Я ее боюсь, если честно. 05:34 <-Falcon-> Или "его"... 05:34 <Нереварин в Акавире> Некора? но у неё же 0 правок. 05:35 <-Falcon-> Но это лишь пародирование великого Угнетателя, который всегда вездесущ, но не многословен... 05:35 Зачем модератор, здесь и так бот. 05:35 <-Falcon-> Его известность среди викий стала настолько великой, что она затмила всех, в том числе и Ривалюцыонеров... 05:36 <Нереварин в Акавире> Что!? Он же ничего не пишет 05:36 <Нереварин в Акавире> ладно, пока) 05:37 <-Falcon-> И теперь существуют неофициальные последователи Угнетателя, который не в восторге от этого... 05:38 <-Falcon-> И когда вернется Угнетатель к людям, дабы поговорить с ними, он уничтожит своих неофициальных отпрысков. 05:38 <-Falcon-> Аминь. 05:34 <-Falcon-> Или "его"... 05:34 <Нереварин в Акавире> Некора? но у неё же 0 правок. 05:35 <-Falcon-> Но это лишь пародирование великого Угнетателя, который всегда вездесущ, но не многословен... 05:35 Зачем модератор, здесь и так бот. 05:35 <-Falcon-> Его известность среди викий стала настолько великой, что она затмила всех, в том числе и Ривалюцыонеров... 05:36 <Нереварин в Акавире> Что!? Он же ничего не пишет 05:36 <Нереварин в Акавире> ладно, пока) 05:37 <-Falcon-> И теперь существуют неофициальные последователи Угнетателя, который не в восторге от этого... 05:38 <-Falcon-> И когда вернется Угнетатель к людям, дабы поговорить с ними, он уничтожит своих неофициальных отпрысков. 05:38 <-Falcon-> Аминь. 05:50 Посоны 05:51 Помогите еше раз 05:51 Сюда иди. 05:52 У меня крч квест подойти к Энтиру в Коллегию с ним нужно что-то поговить но не могу потомучто он тупо повторяет фразу "Для торговли это будет просто удар..." я не понимаю поогите!!!! 05:59 Закончи все квесты Коллегии. 05:59 Если ты на квесте по поиску Посоха Магнуса 06:00 Если ты не начинал проходить коллегию или еще не дошел до этих поисков, попробуй его перезагрузить консольной командой resurrect 06:02 я застрял на посохе магнуса т.к его не было ((( 06:03 <Гаруст> Ты хоть посмотрел, он не выпал? 06:03 я его убил посоха не была 06:03 да 06:03 <Гаруст> А то мало ли... 06:03 Блин чт омне делать((( 06:03 <Гаруст> Можешь попробовать разоружить его :З 06:04 кого его? 06:04 <Гаруст> Морокеи... 06:04 я его убил 06:04 уже давно 06:04 у него только маска 06:05 <Гаруст> =_= 06:05 вот вот 06:05 <Гаруст> По нооовой... 06:05 Я 06:05 <Гаруст> Обезоружииить... 06:05 <Гаруст> Вабаждекнуть... 06:05 Что??!!? 06:05 <Гаруст> Вабаджекнуть* 06:06 Что это значит 06:06 <Гаруст> Ту ду дууу... 06:06 ??????? 06:06 <Гаруст> Чувак, это не твоё, проехали... 06:07 <Гаруст> Иди стреляй во что нибудь... 06:07 <Гаруст> Му ха ха... 06:07 мля.... 06:07 я этот квест не пройду 06:07 Fatality. 06:07 <Гаруст> Именно... 06:07 Дык. 06:08 Блин помогите реально не могу ничего сделть... 06:09 Для начала попробуем научиться расставлять знаки препинания, ибо глаза режет. -_- 06:09 Это щяс так важно? O_O 06:09 Fur mich – ja. 06:10 <Гаруст> Дыа... 06:10 <Гаруст> Мы начинаем с низззов... 06:10 Давайте 06:10 <Гаруст> А потом можжжет ты сам начнёшшшь думать... 06:10 А ещё повторим базовое правило русского языка: жи-ши пиши с буквой и. 06:10 Ча-ща пиши с буквой а. 06:11 <Гаруст> "Время алхимить!" (с) 06:12 © Гермес Трисмегист – основатель эзотерического герметизма, алхимик, маг и астроном. 06:13 Блин... вы тупые? помогите мне вам что трудно или тут корпорация шуток? 06:13 :bita: 06:13 Уже второе нарушение. 06:13 <Гаруст> 01001101... 06:13 Я вот закскриню это и отправлю Тарракоту. Бу-га-га. 06:14 А потом заскриню логи твоего первого нарушения. 06:14 Если будет третье, я все это отправляю модератору, и ты отправляешься в бан. 06:14 Друзьятовприщи, помогите Довакину. 06:14 * друзьятоварищи 06:15 <Гаруст> Может принесём его в жертву и вызовем Тарракота? 06:15 Я здесь главный жрец. 06:15 Либерти, no. 06:17 06:17 06:17 06:17 06:17 Вот блин. Участник Танкист попросил меня нарисовать бронзового голема по описанию некоторой Вики. Вот только что это была за Вики... 06:19 06:20 http://cs14114.vk.me/c622721/v622721544/1a674/lIR_LKtoVHk.jpg 06:20 Яйца 06:20 Восьмидесятых 06:20 Яйца восьмидесятых 06:20 O_O 06:21 Яйца восьмидесятых 06:21 Это выражение станет моим фразеологизмом навсегда. 06:21 Яйца восьмижесятых 06:21 ... 06:21 О, Боже... 06:22 06:56 :bita: . Она ждет вас. 06:56 :banana: 06:56 :updown: 06:56 <Гаруст> 101101? 06:57 Ладно, пойду я. Сегодня в чате упоротее, чем когда здесь была Рая со своим компотом. 06:57 Муахахахаха! 06:57 <Гаруст> Моя :doge: уже :doge: лень :doge: пожалуй :doge: . :doge: . :doge: . :doge: 06:58 <Кистрел Дикин> :doom: 06:58 <Гаруст> :doge: ? 06:58 <Гаруст> :doge: ? :doge: * 06:59 <Гаруст> М :doge: а :doge: л :doge: о :doge: :doge: с :doge: о :doge: б :doge: а :doge: к :doge: :doge: = :doge: _ :doge: = 07:01 <Гаруст> И опустилась тишина, разбавленная пустотой что пожрала все буквы в чааате... 07:01 Сейчас вернётся Ши со своей Терракотовой армией и выкинет всех из чата. Кроме меня: я хороший. :3 07:01 <Гаруст> Хм, поспать пора ли, иль странен недостаточно ещё я... 07:02 http://elizabethgatlin.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Yoda-Negotiation-Tactics.jpg 07:02 Как Йодушка смолвил. 07:03 <Гаруст> Возможно, мой мозг желает тело уж покинууууть... 07:03 <Гаруст> А значит вместе действовать им лееень... 07:04 Слава Малакату! Я сохранил лог. Бот-то отклеился... 07:04 <Гаруст> 11010011? 07:04 У него не получится! 07:04 Логов нет! 07:05 Посмотрим. Не факт. Но может получиться. 07:05 Логи есть у меня. А так же пара скринов. 07:05 Ладно. 07:05 У меня, кажется, только одно предупреждение. 07:06 <Гаруст> Эх, нужно встааать.. 07:06 <Гаруст> Тогда смогу я и поспааать... 07:07 эауеа, ааэг, поэаты. (с) 07:07 Шта? 07:07 Ave. 07:08 Танкист, пожалуйста, кинь ссылку на бронзового голема. 07:09 это не танкист 07:09 This is insane! 07:09 Come on, be more serious! 07:09 это риклинг 07:10 Риклинг-танкист. 07:10 еол, еол! 07:10 Усе. 7 скринов с полосой прокрутки и такстовая копия лога. У меня на рабочем столе. 07:10 текстовая* 07:10 В цитаты ахах) 07:10 Job is done, i have to dink a beer))) 07:10 ) 07:11 Pretty good, pretty good. 07:11 олш еыо, оьюк ылль 07:11 почитайте, хорошая книга 07:12 No shit. 07:12 Олш еоы, оьюк Ылль, в трех томах на коже мамонта 07:13 Догично. 07:13 * Логично 07:13 The giant is watching you, scallywag. 07:14 есть еще в пяти томах на панцирях жуков-панцирников 07:14 Stop it, please. 07:11 почитайте, хорошая книга 07:12 No shit. 07:12 Олш еоы, оьюк Ылль, в трех томах на коже мамонта 07:13 Догично. 07:13 * Логично 07:13 The giant is watching you, scallywag. 07:14 есть еще в пяти томах на панцирях жуков-панцирников 07:14 Stop it, please. 07:23 Вот что крест животворящий делает! 07:24 Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum. 07:43 Не совсем, но мне всё равно нравится латынь. 07:44 Куамамба кразля малюля фулялюля. 07:44 ))) 07:44 Куамамба кразля малюля фулялюля. 07:44 ))) 07:45 Же не шпрехать по укропски. 07:45 ))) 07:46 Не, у меня с первого курса остались брошюры по латыни. 07:46 Буду для себя переучивать и пробовать писать на ней. 07:46 Жiзнь жi. 07:46 Пробуй, дело годное. Как ни странно, хоть мы и закусывались по философии, но вот изучение этого, пусть и мертвого, языка - поддерживаю. 07:47 А меня только что зафокусили боты в дотку. Боты. В дотку. Зафокусили. А тима ливанула. Раки))) 07:47 Ща тараску соберу, и им конец. Даже после ривера. 07:51 Этот язык не очень-то и мёртвый. На нём разговаривает государство Ватикан. 07:53 целых 800 человек! 07:53 <Кистрел Дикин> nohup nice -20 opera & 07:53 <Кистрел Дикин> F/YEAH! 07:57 пока 07:57 Пока. 07:57 Разговаривают? 07:57 Он государственный, да. 07:57 Но на нём никто не говорит. 07:58 Он используется в медицине, науке, религии. 08:09 <Кистрел Дикин> :doom: 08:11 Keiner hier. 08:17 Все заняты. 08:17 Ага. 08:20 Ave! 08:21 привет 08:22 Antoha.profi, vade retro! 08:23 Ты нарушил баланс гоэтии и теургии в чате! 08:43 <Кистрел Дикин> :doom: 08:46 <Кистрел Дикин> :yao: 08:59 <Кистрел Дикин> -__- 08:22 Antoha.profi, vade retro! 08:23 Ты нарушил баланс гоэтии и теургии в чате! 08:43 <Кистрел Дикин> :doom: 08:46 <Кистрел Дикин> :yao: 08:59 <Кистрел Дикин> -__- 09:03 :wtf: 09:03 Берти вернулся. 09:03 Ja, ja. WTF. 09:04 :really: 09:23 Кто чем занят? 09:26 Я размышляю. Собираюсь нарисовать бронзового голема для Танкиста. 09:29 Двемерского центуриона рисуй, порадуй эльфа. 09:32 Если уж и центуриона, то римского. 09:39 И только времён Траяна. 09:40 Можно и времён Цезаря\Помпея. 09:03 :wtf: 09:03 Берти вернулся. 09:03 Ja, ja. WTF. 09:04 :really: 09:23 Кто чем занят? 09:26 Я размышляю. Собираюсь нарисовать бронзового голема для Танкиста. 09:29 Двемерского центуриона рисуй, порадуй эльфа. 09:32 Если уж и центуриона, то римского. 09:39 И только времён Траяна. 09:40 Можно и времён Цезаря\Помпея. 10:30 Привет, Негатив. 10:30 Heil. 10:30 Как жизнь? 10:31 Архаический голем становится на 70 % похожим на модернического киборга. 10:31 Жизнь ужасна и отвратительна. У тебя, надеюсь, всё в порядке? 10:31 Киборги?Perfecto! 10:32 Perfecto всё. 10:32 Ужасно и отвратительно? 10:33 Как это у тебя получается? 10:34 Гестас? 10:36 Это получается невероятно легко. 10:36 Привет, Берти. 10:37 Всё время хочу назвать тебя Глостер. 10:37 :facepalm: 10:37 Heil. 10:39 Весело тут у вас. 10:40 Аж спать тянет. 10:41 Party Hard. 10:42 Sleep hard. 10:42 :eee: 10:42 Кажется вместо голема у меня получается Оптимус Прайм. 10:44 :yao: 10:46 Весело.Пойду отсюда. 10:46 Спокойной ночи. 10:46 Ещё только 2 часа. 10:46 Слишком рано. 10:46 Ну тогда просто пока. 10:47 Auf wiedersehen. 10:50 :robot: 10:50 О, голем. 11:17 В том-то и дело. 11:18 Теперь будем писать бета-версию. 11:18 Слишком строгое отношение может довести до психоза. 11:18 Как у Ницше, я знаю. 11:18 Я не боюсь сойти с ума. 11:19 Несущественно. 11:19 Но досадно. 11:19 Да? 11:19 Я вот и не знал, что он об этом писал. 11:19 Ибо в любом случаи в конце – смерть какой бы она ни было. 11:19 Да, мне вот даже играть в Скай трудно. 11:19 Хочу, чтобы была броня идеальная, оружие, раса, выполнение заданий, отношение к игре в целом и прочая лабуда. 11:20 Что ж,новый персонаж готов. 11:20 Это так напрягает, что временами пар из ушей валит. 11:20 Перфекционист. 11:20 Решил сделать его охотником. 11:20 Я тоже. 11:20 В принципе,всё таже манера игры. 11:20 та же* 11:20 Я даже расу выбираю не столько из-за способностей, сколько из-за истории этой расы. 11:21 Только играю охотником,а не ассассином. 11:21 Хотя первое практичней. 11:21 Сделал охотника чуть добрее. 11:21 Охотник тот же ассассин) 11:21 А ассассин был жесток и эгоистичен. 11:21 Только животных убивает. 11:22 Я старался быть в Скае идеально плохим парнем. Но, увы, не получается. 11:22 Легко жи. 11:22 У меня получалось. 11:22 Орк в даэдрической броне. 11:22 И всё поедет как по маслу. 11:22 А,ещё ассассин был любителем пофилосовствовать. 11:22 Почему в Скайриме нет расы (хотя бы мода) заурианцев... ::( ( 11:22 Жри трупы, убивай родственников, пей кровь у жён и фусродахай стражников. 11:23 На заура?) 11:23 За аргониан играй) 11:23 Пффф,это ничто,Либерти. 11:23 Вот за них и играю. 11:23 Это пример. 11:23 А вот стырить помидорку... 11:23 Ужас... 11:23 Я мод ставил на убиваемых детей. 11:23 Как можно тырить Помидорки... 11:23 Айс. 11:24 Это же бесчеловечно. 11:24 Лёд? 11:24 Криомансер. 11:24 Да. 11:24 Айс, айс, бэби 11:24 Я буду резать куриц и воровать помидоры 11:24 Даже когда я буду на небе. 11:24 Во.. 11:24 Таких надо подвешивать над костром! 11:24 У меня даже демагогия с выбором стихии для мага! 11:24 <Кистрел Дикин> Лучше установить мод на волосы, чуть его поправить и играть за Аркадия Укупника 11:24 Во-во. 11:24 И цветом одежды!!! 11:24 11:24 ХэДэ. 11:24 Это просто ад 11:25 Так-с,лук на месте,кинжал тоже. 11:25 И стрелы,само собой. 11:25 И еще проблема: хочу отыграть сразу несколькими персонажами, собранными в голове, что невозможно. 11:25 Я решил играть без иллюзии и мистицизма. 11:26 Я всегда так играл. 11:26 Хотя школы полезные. 11:26 Когда я играл за ассассина всё было прекрасно. 11:27 А теперь - no magic. 11:27 За вора\ассассина играть легко всегда) 11:27 Я даже без ядов неплохо справлялся. 11:27 Яды? 11:27 Лол. 11:27 Для противников по квесту, которые лоб в лоб. 11:28 И я решил таскать меньше оружия. 11:30 И не спешить с казнями. 11:30 Короче,относительно добрый персонаж. 11:31 Ладно,пойду прокачивать стрельбу.На бандитах. 11:31 Удачи. 11:32 * The Negative One пошёл развлекаться. 11:33 Привет, Кайзер. 11:34 :true: 11:27 Лол. 11:27 Для противников по квесту, которые лоб в лоб. 11:28 И я решил таскать меньше оружия. 11:30 И не спешить с казнями. 11:30 Короче,относительно добрый персонаж. 11:31 Ладно,пойду прокачивать стрельбу.На бандитах. 11:31 Удачи. 11:32 * The Negative One пошёл развлекаться. 11:33 Привет, Кайзер. 11:34 :true: 11:39 Вот и безудержное веселье началось. 11:39 :doge: 11:39 Я обожаю эту собаку. 11:40 О, что я вспомнил... 11:40 Яйца восьмидесятых! 11:52 :kirby: 11:52 Это ж покемон. 11:53 Не-а. 11:53 Это Кирби. 11:53 Он не из покемонов. 2015 01 05